Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by Lirit Yazmin
Summary: Cuando ya no hay más mundo que recorrer, conocimiento que aprender, habilidad por dominar y las emociones y sentimientos se han agotado…Cuando todo lo que queda es tiempo, "Para Siempre" llega a ser aburrido.


**¡Hola!****... Ésta vez les dejo una historia diferente a las que he publicado aquí. No se trata de un fic basado en algún anime o manga, es algo original, completamente de mi autoría.**

**La escribí primero que Celos y Mi Soledad y Yo. Hasta hace poco, checando los archivos en mi pc, me dí cuenta que le faltaba una parte, la cual quedó irremediablemente perdida. Pero, a raíz de eso me dí a la tarea de reescribirla, le quité algunas cosas y agregué otras tantas.**

**Originalmente, la tenía en mi antigua y ahora inexistente cuenta en Paraíso fanfiction (ahí tmb era Lirit, solo que de apellido Le Boursier).**

**El título se debe a una canción de My Chemical Romance. Me inspiré en ella para escribir, más no es un songfic.**

**Cuento con que me hagan saber su opinión.**

**¡Saludos a Todas!**

_**VAMPIRES WILL NEVER HURT YOU.**_

La vida eterna no es precisamente un don.

Tarde o temprano la existencia deja de tener sentido, sin importar si se ha sido bueno o malo. Al final no hay más que vacío.

Cuando ya no hay más mundo que recorrer, conocimiento que aprender, habilidad por dominar y las emociones y sentimientos se han agotado…Cuando todo lo que queda es tiempo, "Para Siempre" llega a ser aburrido.

Fue así como dio inicio La Contienda, una lucha en la que el género humano es solo una marioneta, cuyos hilos son movidos por el Cielo y el Infierno, con el único fin de convertir la eternidad en algo interesante.

Un juego cuyo campo de batalla ha sido, desde su creación, el mundo terrenal.

La Luz y la Oscuridad se han enfrentado a través de todas las épocas, teniendo en cada era distintos y dignos representantes de la bondad y la maldad, aliados una que otra vez con algún ser humano para conseguir sus fines.

Es por ello que la incesante lucha entre ambos bandos no ha pasado desapercibida para la humanidad.

Las guerras, los desastres naturales, las epidemias… toda clase de desgracias por las que el hombre se culpa a sí mismo o a la naturaleza, no es más que una muestra de poder, que inclina levemente la balanza.

Es el turno de los ángeles para medir fuerzas.

Por un lado, los ángeles caídos, seres condenados a vagar eternamente negados a cualquier sentimiento. Inmortales, pero vacíos de espíritu.

Para ellos, la tierra y sus habitantes tendrán siempre un fatal destino, labrado por las acciones irracionales de éstos últimos: la violencia, la intolerancia, la ignorancia… cada día cavan otro poco de su propia tumba.

En el lado opuesto, los iluminados, entes celestiales, para quienes la buena acción de un solo hombre entre miles puede hacer la diferencia en el Juicio Final, y un instante de arrepentimiento puede ser la vía hacia el perdón.

Cada uno ha encontrado la manera de influir en las personas para inclinar la balanza hacia su causa.

Para ambos son solo peones en la pelea, una fuente de alimento, aunque desde perspectivas opuestas.

Para los del reino de las sombras, representan un suministro inagotable de energía maligna, ya que sus cuerpos inertes están secos, pues carecen del elemento indispensable para mantenerlos en pie y llevar a cabo sus planes: sangre.

Algo similar sucede con los miembros del cielo, cuya fuerza proviene de la fé en los corazones humanos, de su creencia en lo que lo que no pueden ver ni tocar. Sin ello, serían precisamente eso, una esencia, invisible, intangible, y por consecuencia, sin ningún poder.

Unos necesitan su sangre, otros, su fé.

Otro punto en común entre los dos ejércitos, es el considerar a los mortales criaturas necesitadas de guía, indefensas, y de cierto modo, insignificantes.

Hay solamente una forma de ganar el juego.

Que alguna de las partes pueda demostrar que su teoría es la correcta: Si los seres humanos son capaces de coexistir entre ellos, o llevarán a la tierra hacia la destrucción.

Será El Original, la fuente de todo poder, quien tomará la decisión final y definitiva.

La única regla: no involucrarse directamente con las personas. No debe haber pruebas fehacientes de su existencia e influencia en el mundo.

De ser así, el juego dejaría de ser divertido.

Los seres oscuros y los seres de la luz debían ser objetivos, ver en los humanos solo aquello que pudiesen usar en contra de su enemigo.

Eran buenos o malos, no había medias tintas, de lo contrario el veredicto podría no ser satisfactorio para ninguno.

El Equilibrio en la balanza no era una opción.

Convencidos como estaban de su propia superioridad, ninguno de los ángeles pudo ver que ese conjunto de carne y huesos, supuestamente faltos de un verdadero discernimiento del bien y el mal, poseía sus armas para participar en el juego, e incluso, llegado el momento, ser el dueño de su propio destino.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Son las 9:30 de la noche. El bullicio de la incipiente vida nocturna de la ciudad aquél fin de semana era aún más notorio debido a las sirenas de las patrullas que llenaban las calles con su particular sonido y sus luces que iluminaban el lugar con sus colores azul y rojo.

A su vez, las del helicóptero que rodeaba la zona alumbraban los techos de los edificios circunvecinos.

Había una multitud de personas en la acera, formada por policías, reporteros y curiosos.

La razón: Un asalto.

Un hombre mantenía amotinada una farmacia. Había cerrado las puertas del local, y con una pistola apuntaba hacia el asustado propietario y los clientes que, para su desgracia, se encontraban ahí.

- ¡Déme lo que pido, y nadie saldrá lastimado! El ladrón, que ni siquiera había intentado llevarse el dinero, parecía incluso más desesperado y asustado que sus propias víctimas, pero nadie lo notaba, perdido cada uno en sus propios miedos.

Había cruzado hacia el otro lado del mostrador y la caja registradora, y caminaba con aspecto ansioso entre las estanterías, revolviendo de cuando en cuando los medicamentos ahí colocados, para luego volver a apuntar al de la bata blanca.

//_¿crees que a ese hombre le importa tu sufrimiento? No te dará nada. La gente pobre como tú no le importa a nadie. Ni siquiera a ese Dios al que tanto le has suplicado//_

Ya le he dicho lo que necesito… lo que hay en esa receta. Los dejaré en libertad cuando lo obtenga.

_Si acabas en la cárcel no podrás ayudar a tu hijo. No es lastimando a otros como encontrarás la salvación. Detente ahora… Arrepiéntete, y Dios atenderá tus plegarias _

Inesperadamente, el hombre se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras exclamaba palabras sin sentido para los demás presentes.

- ¡¡Cállense!!... Solo me importa mi hijo, y haré lo que sea para salvarlo.

- La policía ya está aquí, ya no tiene escapatoria.

Dijo el dueño, quien aprovechando el descuido del ladrón se había aproximado a la salida.

- ¡Entréguese!

- Usted no entiende, si no me llevo esos medicamentos, mi pequeño hijo va a morir. Y si eso sucede, ya nada me importa. Ni siquiera el perdón del Creador.

Entonces, le disparó al sujeto en el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que cayera al piso, retorciéndose del dolor.

- Hablo en serio.

Al ver esto, las otras personas que estaban en el lugar, una mujer y su hija, se tiraron al piso, temiendo por sus vidas.

- ¡Tú, ven aquí!

Dijo señalando a la madre, indicándole que fuera al lado del farmacéutico.

- Dígale donde está lo que busco.

Pero en ese momento, otro disparo se escuchó en el aire.

Un policía había entrado a la tienda por la puerta de atrás.

El ladrón soltó un grito de dolor.

La bala se incrustó en una de sus piernas, pero aún así no se rindió.

- Como dije… No me importa nada.

Hizo un último disparo antes de que otra bala entrara en su pecho, arrebatándole la vida.

Eso ponía fin al fallido asalto.

El saldo: dos muertes, un herido, y una chica que actuaría como testigo.

Era una escena bastante triste, que se convertiría en una historia más que divulgarían los periódicos amarillistas, una estadística entre tantas, que pronto se olvidaría.

Lo que esas páginas no mencionarían, es que otra vida más se perdería.

La del hijo del ladrón, que al no recibir esos medicamentos por los que su padre había cometido tal crimen, tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, en soledad.

Lo que tampoco dirían, es que toda esa tragedia pudo haberse evitado si en lugar de un arma, ese infortunado hombre hubiese encontrado algo de generosidad en aquellos que se cruzaron en su camino esa noche.

Al igual que las personas en la calle, dos seres contemplaban lo sucedido.

Solo que nadie podía verlos, por que no pertenecían al mundo terrenal.

Flotaban plácidamente sobre el techo. La brisa nocturna mecía sus magníficas alas, unas de blanco plumaje, las otras, negras como un abismo.

Ambos altos, de pálida piel, largos cabellos y ojos fríos, del mismo color de las alas de cada uno.

Blanco y negro, como el ying y el yang.

Con facciones hermosas, perfectas… pero aún así, su mirada reflejaba una quietud escalofriante, ausente de sentimiento alguno.

El parecido existente entre los dos no hacía más que incrementar su enemistad.

El Bien y el Mal tenían el mismo rostro.

No había sido su conciencia lo que el ladrón de la farmacia creyó escuchar.

Esas voces en su mente provenían de aquellos dos ángeles; uno oscuro y otro de luz.

Al parecer, el triunfo es mío, dijo el primero. - Eso significa que tú te vas.

Acto seguido, una luz cegadora cubrió al segundo ángel, y poco a poco se desvaneció hasta desaparecer.

- Han ganado una batalla, pero la guerra aún no termina.

Fueron sus últimas palabras.

- Qué frase tan trillada.

Mencionó el vencedor, con gesto despectivo y tono hastiado.

El ángel oscuro sonreía maliciosamente, dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, que no mermaban en lo absoluto su hermosa y sombría apariencia.

Algo semejante a un reloj comenzó a parpadear en su muñeca derecha. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios.

- Hora de "reportarse".

Y desapareció.

_____________________________________________________________________________

El Limbo era un terreno neutral dentro del juego.

Ahí acudían todos los ángeles para que se les asignaran nuevos casos, en lo cuales la vida y la muerte, palabras tan importantes para los seres humanos, no representaban más que un punto a favor o en contra de algún bando.

Lograr que el individuo en cuestión conservara o renunciase a su fé era lo que les daba el triunfo o la derrota, y con ello, la inmortalidad.

- Supongo que es hora de que busques un sustituto para Abdiel.

- Así es. Era poderoso. Me has sorprendido una vez más, Aldrien.

- Sé que soy tu favorito, pero por más encantador que yo sea, debes permanecer imparcial, Xandria.

- Relájate, no estoy tomando partido, solo señalo lo obvio; me has mantenido bastante ocupada en los últimos siglos. Tu jefe debe estar complacido.

- Lo estaría, si conociera el placer…. Y tú tampoco sabes lo que es.

- Una vez estuve en el Paraíso…es lo más parecido a eso.

- ¿Y por qué te echaron?

La mirada femenina dejo ver una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, que tras un breve instante reemplazó con su habitual seriedad.

- Bien, basta de charlas…El hecho es que el triunfo ha sido tuyo, una vez más.

- ¿Qué pasa, a caso no recuerdas por qué perdiste tus alas?

- No, no lo he olvidado, ¿cómo podría?

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le señaló hacia ambos lados en su espalda. Donde deberían estar sus alas ni siquiera plumas quemadas quedaban. Más bien, asemejaban a unas retorcidas ramas secas, negras, después de haber ardido una y otra vez.

- En cambio tú pareces haber olvidado el motivo de tu visita. Justo ahora, no hay un sustituto inmediato para ocupar el lugar de Abdiel, así que continuarás por tu cuenta con esa chica. Únicamente debes observarla, no puedes interferir con su destino hasta que se te asigne un nuevo oponente.

Una prueba más, y creo que no lo soportará. Por aquí comienzan a correr apuestas sobre si aguantará o no a la llegada de tu oponente.

Supongo que no tengo que recordarte las reglas, si es que quieres continuar y ver quién se gana su alma.

- Llevo demasiados siglos en éste Juego como para olvidar las reglas, sabes que no es necesario.

Entonces, Aldrien se marchó en busca de su objetivo, lo que él llamaba su más reciente diversión.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Cuando repasaba en su mente los últimos días, le parecían tan ajenos que Alexa se sentía más como la espectadora de una película.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que aún despertaba creyendo que había tenido un mal sueño. Pero sin importar cuánto se esforzara, la pesadilla seguía ahí, acechándola día tras día.

A sus 25 años, estaba convencida de que la buena fortuna no le sonreiría otra vez, que ella no volvería a sonreír otra vez.

Súbita y cruelmente, le habían sido arrancadas todas sus ilusiones…su corazón sufría por una pérdida que la vida jamás podría compensarle.

No olvidaría nunca esa noche…esa fatídica noche en que había perdido a quien más amaba, su madre… arrancada de su lado por la ambición de un desconocido, en aquél asalto.

¿Cómo podía alguien creer que el dinero fuera más valioso que una vida? Hubiese dado todo lo que poseía, y aún más, con tal de devolver a sus seres queridos a su lado.

Se había quedado sola en un parpadeo…se sentía desamparada.

De lo que solía llamar hogar no quedaba nada. Eran ya solo cuatro paredes que le echaban en cara su soledad, que le recordaban todo lo perdido.

En momentos como ese le parecía que era una mala jugada del destino que ella siguiera con vida.

En ocasiones pensaba que debía haber muerto también, con una bala atravesándole el pecho, al igual que su madre; o en una fría cama de hospital, como su padre, tiempo después.

Al recordar aquél día, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Regresaba del trabajo. Había tenido un día estresante en la oficina, solo deseaba llegar a casa, darse una ducha y descansar.

Caminaba a paso lento, a pesar de la urgencia que sentía, y aún varias cuadras la separaban de su domicilio.

A lo lejos, pudo observar que había muchas personas congregadas en la calle, parecía que hacían un círculo alrededor de algo.

Avanzó unos metros más y pudo reconocer a algunos de sus vecinos. Lo que fuera que sucedía, había ocurrido cerca de su casa. Entonces se apresuró y corrió.

Cuando por fin llegó ahí, sintió que el miedo invadía cada uno de sus poros.

Su padre yacía en medio de la carretera, inconsciente, sangrando.

Había sido arrollado por un auto. El conductor, según le dijeron quienes alcanzaron a ver el coche, manejaba a exceso de velocidad; la fuerza del golpe lo había lanzado directamente contra el pavimento, causándole una contusión en el cráneo y múltiples heridas en su cuerpo.

La ambulancia llegó en lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad. Para entonces ya había perdido demasiada sangre y su pulso casi se extinguía.

Trataron de reanimarlo, pero fue inútil. Murió unas horas después de ingresar al hospital.

La policía no pudo encontrar al responsable. Nadie vio su rostro ni mucho menos anotó las placas. Pero alguien sí tuvo tiempo de quitarle a su padre la cartera, el celular y el reloj. Alguien que sin ninguna contemplación había querido sacar provecho de su desgracia.

Cada vez le sorprendía menos lo que podía hacer la gente por dinero.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

No deseaba hablar con nadie, pero aún así contestó.

-¿Sí?... lo siento, pero no puedo ir…correcto, tienes razón, no quiero ir; pero gracias por preocuparte.

Era una de las pocas amigas con las que aún tenía contacto. Sabía que tarde o temprano se cansaría de sus negativas, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Solo su novio la frecuentaba, y eso era porque trabajaban en la misma empresa, aunque quisiera, a él no podía evitarlo tan fácilmente.

Estaba harta de que todos a su alrededor le dijeran : ¨Cuánto lo siento¨, ¨Verás que lo vas a superar¨, ¨Todo va a estar bien¨, ¨Eres joven, aún puedes ser feliz¨

La mayoría lo decía solo por ser educados, más eso a ella le provocaba una profunda molestia, porque ¿Cómo podrían ellos saber lo que sentía?, ¿Porqué se creían con el derecho de juzgar tan ligeramente su dolor?

A decir verdad, ya había perdido interés en seguir viviendo.

Pero ese día descubriría un nuevo motivo, inquietante y desconocido.

Tras prepararse un café, ya que le era imposible conciliar el sueño, permaneció un momento contemplando cómo las estrellas iban desapareciendo en el cielo desde la ventana de la cocina.

Hermoso, e insignificante. Como la vida.

Dijo con ironía.

//_¿Deseas morir? ten cuidado con lo que deseas, podría convertirse en realidad//_.

La taza resbaló de sus dedos.

La había oído fuerte y claro…Esa enigmática voz otra vez.

- ¿Estaré enloqueciendo? Solo eso falta para completar el cuadro. Supongo que a nadie le extrañaría…ya creen que estoy demente.

//_Demencia…una salida muy cómoda para evadir la realidad//. _

Esta vez había un ligero tono sarcástico, casi de burla, en lo que fuera que le estuviese hablando.

Eso no lo iba a tolerar, ningún ser imaginario se reiría de ella en su propia casa.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres, tú…fugitivo del halloween?… ¿Qué sabes tú de mi dolor? Eres un fantasma… ¿acaso sientes? No hables de lo que no conoces.

De pronto recordó que no estaba hablando con nadie, se sentó, con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos.

Es oficial. Estoy loca.

// _Solo tienes que decirlo…pídemelo, y haré que dejes de sufrir// _

Basta…¡¡déjame en paz!!

// _Eso es algo que no recuperarás…No volverás a tener paz mientras estés _

_v__iva //. _

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Esa voz tenía razón.

Pero, las reglas, en éste y en cualquier otro mundo, se hicieron para romperse.

La situación cambia si el humano en cuestión nota la presencia de algún ángel.

Una oscuridad abrumadora cubría todo a su alrededor, impidiéndole saber hacia dónde se dirigía; solo podía continuar corriendo, sin rumbo fijo, intentando escapar de una amenaza desconocida.

Sentía el miedo invadir cada uno de sus poros, no podía gritar, no podía esconderse.

Sabía que si la alcanzaba, sería el final, no se detendría hasta que las piernas no le respondiesen.

Las piedras en el camino lastimaban sus pies descalzos, el gélido viento traspasaba la fina tela del pijama, tenía heridas en la piel, causadas por extrañas garras que aparecían de la nada, intentando detenerla; su respiración era agitada, con angustia, se daba cuenta de que ya no había hacia donde huir.

Eso era todo, estaba atrapada.

Abruptamente, unos brazos la estrecharon con fuerza.

- Finalmente has venido a mí.

- Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

- Eso es lo único que no puedo concederte.

El mismo sueño, noche tras noche…esos ojos completamente negros acechándola…aún despierta podía sentir el contacto de sus manos en su piel y escuchar su voz…pero lo que en realidad la preocupaba, es que no sentía miedo hacia ese ser desconocido.

Creyendo que el insomnio pondría fin a sus inquietantes pesadillas, Alexa dedicaba la mayor parte de la noche a realizar las tareas que normalmente hacía durante el día.

- Hace mucho tiempo que mi vida dejó de ser normal… ¿qué más dan unas ojeras y unas cuántas noches sin dormir? Con suerte, podría morir pronto a este ritmo.

Pensaba eso mientras lavaba los platos.

No era algo que le fascinara, pero ahora que vivía sola, no podía evitarlo.

- Tantos años que mi madre evitó que hiciera esto, y heme aquí, arruinando sus esfuerzos.

Sonrió amargamente al recordar el porqué la habían mantenido alejada de la vajilla.

Específicamente, de los cuchillos.

La costumbre que tanto había asustado a sus padres, y provocado las constantes visitas al psicólogo, estaba de regreso.

No podía evitarlo, esos cuchillos siempre parecían cobrar vida propia en cuanto llegaban a sus manos.

Pasaba el filo del cuchillo por una de sus muñecas, como una mórbida caricia, presionando lo suficiente para dejar una apenas visible línea en su piel, sin llegar a sangrar, aunque si eso pasara, no le importaría.

_//Un poco más fuerte…decídete, hazlo de una vez. Déjame ver el carmesí de tu sangre mientras la vida abandona tu cuerpo. Eso es lo que deseas, así encontrarás la paz que tanto anhelas//_

_- _Déjame aclararte algo: seré yo la que decida cuándo irme al infierno.

Con un rápido movimiento, tomó uno de los cubiertos del fregadero y lo lanzó al aire.

Aldrien pudo ver el cuchillo dirigirse hacia su pecho, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo.

//_Buena puntería, pero en este cuerpo ya no queda ni una pizca de vida que puedas arrebatarme//_

Aquella voz en su cabeza se había convertido en algo tan familiar para ella durante estos meses, que Alexa ya hasta había olvidado que le respondía al viento.

- Suenas decepcionado.

//_Y tú suenas como si creyeras que la muerte fuese la solución a tu problemas//_

- Definitivamente, no puede ser peor que esto.

_//No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que dices/__/_

_-_ Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero…creí que intentabas convencerme de lo contrario. No necesito un ángel guardián, y si alguna vez lo tuve, no ha hecho bien su trabajo.

// _En efecto, yo no podría estar más lejos de serlo. Y podría haberme llevado tu alma hace mucho…la cuestión es que te encuentro… ¿cómo le llaman ustedes?...Divertida…Sí, eso debe ser // _

- Lamento informarte que yo no estoy dispuesta a ser tu bufón, espíritu de pacotilla.

//_No soy ningún espíritu...mi nombre es Aldrien…recuérdalo, por que seré yo quien te lleve al infierno//._

________________________________________________________________________________

- Se corre el rumor en el Inframundo de que te has involucrado más de lo debido con ésa humana.

- Eres más hábil, averígualo tú misma.

- Contrario a la creencia popular, solo Èl es omnipresente, yo soy únicamente el Metatrón de éste sector. Sólo sé lo que me dices en tus reportes. En fin, no es mi asunto si estás o no infringiendo el reglamento.

- ¿Celosa?

- Si mi sentido del humor no se hubiese esfumado con mi alma mortal, reiría ante esa idea tan absurda.

Le decía, mientras daba un vistazo rápido a los papeles que había sobre su escritorio.

- Por cierto, allá arriba están algo escasos de personal, así que continuarás por tu cuenta indefinidamente. Hubo problemas con el que sería tu nuevo contrincante, un novato, según escuché. Lo han enviado al Purgatorio. Al parecer, los humanos no son los únicos que se pierden por la avaricia y el poder. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, deberías continuar con tus tareas.

-Antes de eso, debo ir a "cenar".

- No te excedas, o pagarás una condena por gula.

– Tienes razón, tu sentido del humor es inexistente.

Le respondió antes de desaparecer.

Alexa volvía a casa después de una larga caminata por las calles de la ciudad.

Estaba enfadada.

Finalmente había encontrado el valor de terminar con su sufrimiento, y alguien se había atrevido a impedírselo.

Su ahora ex novio había frustrado su intento de suicidio.

Pretendía lanzarse desde la azotea del edificio en el que trabajaba.

Si sobrevivía a una caída desde el séptimo piso, sería una broma cruel.

Estaba de pie, a punto de precipitarse hacía el vacío, cuando unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la alejaron de su objetivo.

- ¡Por amor de Dios, Alexa! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Le dijo, casi en un grito, mientras sus manos aún se aferraban a su cuerpo y ambos permanecían en el piso, respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Lo sabes! ¡No sé porqué rayos me lo preguntas!

- Creí que eras más valiente.

- Y yo pensé que quizá me comprenderías. Hemos terminado… Ya no tienes que sentirte obligado a cuidar de mí.

- No seas injusta.

Le dijo él, con el dolor por sus palabras reflejándose en su mirada.

- Comienzo a dudar de que exista la justicia en éste mundo, así que no te lo tomes tan personal.

Después de eso, regresó a su casa, sola. Así era como deseaba estar. No planeaba vivir demasiado, así que ¿Para qué hacer desdichado a otro ser humano?

A últimas fechas no le apetecía regresar temprano.

Según su opinión, ya no tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo. Ya no había nadie que la esperara ahí, solo el silencio, la soledad…su propia tristeza.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se percató de que había alguien más ahí, de pie frente a la ventana; la oscuridad solo le permitía ver su silueta.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú, y qué haces aquí?

Gritó enfadada. Como si eso pudiese servir de algo.

_- Eso que has dicho,__ precisamente es lo que soy. Sabes quién soy; lo que he venido a hacer, depende de ti. _

Dijo antes de darse la vuelta hacia ella.

Alexa no lo pensó un segundo más, sacó del bolso el arma que desde que su madre muriera la acompañaba todos los días, y disparó contra aquél desconocido.

Encendió la luz, esperando verlo caer al piso herido, pero nada sucedió.

_- Querida, hace falta mucho más que eso para hacerme siquiera un rasguño. _

Entonces sus negras alas se extendieron, ante el asombro de la chica.

_- Como te habrás dado cuenta, no soy de por aquí. _

- ¿Eres un ángel?

_- Alguna vez lo fui. _

- ¿Y por qué has venido?, por desgracia, aún no he muerto.

_- Estoy aquí por __ti; tú me has llamado, todo ese dolor, ese odio que llevas dentro me han atraído hacia ti. Durante siglos, no conocí a ningún mortal que deseara morir con tanta vehemencia…todos lloran, suplican, se aferran desesperadamente a esa vida que tú desprecias sin vacilar. _

- Es muy simple, yo no tengo ya porque seguir viviendo…Así que, te entrego mi alma en bandeja de plata, mátame de una vez.

_- No es así como funciona… no __voy cumplir tu capricho, aún no. _

- Bien, entonces lo haré yo…estoy cansada de esperar.

Dicho esto, dirigió el arma que aún sostenía hacia su cabeza…y disparó.

En el umbral de la inconsciencia, Alexa se transportó a su sueño una vez más.

Pero en ésta ocasión, no llegaría a los brazos protectores de su ángel.

Aquello que la perseguía la alcanzaría antes.

Podría encontrarse cara a cara con la fuente de sus temores por primera y última vez.

Casi se sentía a salvo, cuando una caída detuvo su carrera en aquél sombrío camino.

Se disponía a continuar, pero al levantar la vista supo que no había escapatoria.

La frialdad del cañón de un arma sobre su frente y el sonido del gatillo al girar le anunciaban el final de su existencia.

Cuando pudo distinguir a su verdugo, no pudo más que emitir una amarga carcajada.

Era ella.

Su propio rostro.

Sus ojos derramando lágrimas de sangre.

Sus manos apuntándole.

Su voz pronunciando _"No más dolor"_ antes de que el certero disparo acabara con su vida.

Fue como si se hubiese levantado la pesada cortina que jamás le permitió ver la luz.

Y sonrió… pues sabía que ella ya había muerto, incluso antes de ser un cadáver.

Por primera vez desde su larga existencia como inmortal, Aldrien se sintió desconcertado…Después de tantos siglos… había algo que llenaba el vacío de su inerte corazón…Y el ser que lo había vuelto a la vida había preferido morir.

Entonces supo que hacer.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo has permitido que un simple mortal te afecte de ese modo…A ti, al más poderoso de todos los ángeles?

Gritaba Xandria, completamente incrédula de lo que tenía ante sí: Aldrien con un cuerpo ensangrentado entre sus brazos…El cadáver de su objetivo.

Los rumores eran ciertos.

- Su nombre es Alexa…y ahora que ha muerto, mi poder ya no me interesa en lo absoluto, a menos que sea para traerla de regreso…conmigo.

- Sabes que eso no será posible. Has roto las reglas. Te juzgarán y te condenarán…te cortarán las alas, y te enviarán al infierno para castigarte como a cualquier mortal.

La mirada de Aldrien se posó en Alexa, y acarició su rostro con sus dedos. Parecía que al fin había encontrado la paz que buscaba.

- Lo sé…Sé cuál será mi condena, y será un placer aceptarla… Porque estaré en el infierno, con ella. Eternamente a su lado, podré concederle lo que tantas veces me pidió en sueños, cuando corría hacia mis brazos.

Al decir esto, la estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y depositó un beso en sus fríos labios, y al hacerlo, tomaba también su sangre, para que siempre formara parte de su ser.

Sus negras alas los cubrieron a ambos, y al instante desaparecieron.

Xandria seguía en su sitio, mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Al retirarla, observó en sus dedos la humedad que creía ya no recordar…que fingía no recordar.

- El amor…había olvidado que es lo único por lo que merece la pena renunciar al paraíso… Por que al lado de la persona que amas, el infierno se transforma en tu paraíso.

El juego termina al no haber contrincantes, se declara Tregua.

El veredicto final: Equilibrio.

Hasta que el bien o el mal inclinen la balanza… Una vez más.


End file.
